Lance Corporal
by TwinRise
Summary: Levi has been brought into a corrupt secret division of the military police as an assassin. Eren has been sucked into the experimental under ground unit that has preformed human experimentation to him. Now to save man kind from the growing threat of titans Erwin must bring them out to the survey corp. Can he do it? Levi as the main character. a SNK version of Black Cat


Episode 1 The solitary cat

_Fire works were shimmering in the distance, displaying their colors across the black sky. There was a festival going on and music floated across the air but this went un notice to the figures fighting in the ally way. There were clashes of blades and the sound of 3DMG going off, each person expertly striking to kill, moving in sync to each other. The shorter man did not let up as he strikes gained strength through each attack. His eye were narrow and pupils were dilated in anger as he flawlessly maneuvered around the small space with ease. He was relentless with each attack as the other man defended himself almost not catching each attack. _

_"your eyes?!" the almost retreating man spoke "your attacks!?- your under their spells!" the man spat enraged at this as he attacked this time. the shorter man could see his friends lying dead a bit aways and screamed into his next attack. The screamed echoed across the sky in deafening anguish… a sound that shared in the horror of true pain and the final realization of true loss…._

—-

A man stood comfortably on a church tower on a ledge of a colorful window in mirth. He held a cocky stare to the street below enjoying the slight breeze that played with his dirty blond hair. he sighed in happiness as he stared to the sky letting his hand run through his short hair that completed his beloved uppercut look. he could hear the priest shout things with in the church and laughed to himself. "heh.." he giggled cynically in glee as his eyes shut listening to the familiar sound of a 3DMG go off 'hes almost hereeee' he mentally sang and seconds later he opened his to see a figure shoot across the sky. The figure was cladded in black with the exception of his gear and blades. He easily moved through the air shooting by the man; seeing him there but choose to ignore the dirty blond as he was used to being stalked by the strange man.

he continued his path to church court yard landing in grace. he didn't miss a beat as he bolted from his landing knocking out the first nun. he ignored the gruesome sight of the obvious human sacrifices to knock another nun out. this church had spent a lot of time advocating that thee titans were sent here because of sin and human sacrifices were the only way to rid them, but the lethal man knew better. he rounded the corner and was quickly met with an army of nuns as they removed their nun outfits to reveal guns. they readied there attack getting cocky at the obvious situation of the man being out numbered but this did not faze him. he continued his assault not even releasing his 3DMG to aid him. he carried on with a bored expression ass he reach the priest not surprise to see him guarded by more of his 'followers'.

'coward!' the attacker thought as quickly brought the small army down. 'a real man doesn't hide let alone be hide women.' he mentally spat as he brought up his blade to the neck of the preist. The Priest shook in fear as he eyed the assassin and his eyes widened.

"you-u.." he breathed in fear as his eyes ran across the burnt in symbol of the military polices peeking out of his attackers shirt. "your one of the military's henchmen!" he stated but the mystery figure was un fazed as he laid his blade on the priest's.

"Shut the hell up, pig." the assassin stated bluntly as quickly made use of his blade and was gone before the man's knees even buckled, leaving the priest to die.

"Splendid!" the man on the ledge stated as he watched the assassin disappear in seconds, leaving no trace. "your amazing, Lance Corporal." the man shouted in mirth to himself.

—-

The room was dark with nothing but a spot light on the short man and a tv showing his recent victim. The short man was dressed in a black cloak, a black shirt and pants. The leather straps crossed around his body holding the 3DMG in place almost blending in to his dark outfit. He stood there with the same bored expression, his eyes half lidded and his eye brows forwarded in almost annoyance. His black hair was neat and in place contrary to previous event.

"we have confirmed the death of the target." and voice spoke through a speaker as a tv flashed showing a close up of the now dead priest.

"good work corporal." the speaker spoke again as the image disappeared and three more screens appeared with the assassin's superiors.

"I commend you for your very skillful work on this job." a screen spoke up. "with that dictator out of the way, the area will be at peace once more"

"now, let us move straight onto your next mission." another screen continued cutting the praise from the previous speaker off not that the Lance Corporal cared. "this job was a bit difficult, but i think you will do fine. I probably dont have to say this, but this is also a secret mission. make sure you aren't seen…." with this the screens shut off.

"ask Petra for details.." the speaker stated before also going off. A women came through the darkness not seconds later almost popping in next to the shorter man.

"hello levi, I'll explain the details of your mission." she said in a smile.

—

A blond man sat in a pub as festivities went on out side. He sighed at the thought that a thug was voted as the Karanese District governor and the parade outside was commending him.

'how could anyone not see that he stole everything even from expeditions of the survey corp and manipulated everyone.' he thought in distain. "low life" he grunted openly. he closed his eye and rubbed his temple as he sat down his menu realizing every thing was to expensive for him. He hadn't killed a titan in awhile and he hasn't caught a criminal either so his funds were running low. He quickly ordered a coffee and sighed. he needed to catch this 'governor' soon if had any plans of eating in the near future.

he soon got up after he finished his coffee and left; leaving the pub and, for now, the festivities. He walked quickly through the crowd taking in the the scene until he noticed a black figure pass by him. his eyes snapped to the figure with a sense of urgency for some reason. the blond man had no idea why but the this mysterious person was very important and he new better than to ignore his gut as he inched in the direction of this …. kid? his eyes study his movements as he eased through the crowd with out lifting his eyes from the floor. the man began to follow the shorter figure but with in seconds the man was gone.

—-

It didn't take long for the cloaked man to see he was being followed two steps or not. Levi sighed as he rounded an alleyway to his apartment. It really doesn't take much to tick him off. Levi ascended the stairs finally reaching his apartment on the top floor to his relief. he quickly removed his gear and trench coat leaving the leather straps on out of habit. He popped some raviolis in the in the micro wave as he rubbed hands through hair trying to get his head to stop flashing through his memories.

This happened often to the young looking man, with the amount of time that he was alone it was to hard not to think through each event in his past….again… and again. Every death, every quivering eyes and every beg of mercy. he hated that he would do that.

His mind flash to find himself facing a gun. he remembered this clearly.

_"do you want to live or die?" _the gun owner spoke in a laugh, _"I mean we are all dieing any ways" _the voice laughed but in this memory he was frozen to stare at the guns barrel. _"we are a disappearing race-" _at this levi shook his head. He hated this, his mind was stuck on replay but his head shake only flash his mind to his last encounter with the dirty blonde stalker he had.

_"Levi! i saw your work, you're amazing! your unwavering skill lets you stop at nothing. your disposal of anybody or thing! Surely this is art!" the man shouted in glee. "you and i the only ones who can kill like that! you're truly amazing, Levi-"_

The beep from the microwave finally snapped him from his thoughts as he breathed out harshly in frustration. he grabbed his food quickly and left to his favorite spot on his roof.

he relaxed into his seat as he stared at the moon. He knew it wouldn't take long for his furry companion to get there as he flicked a ravioli to the floor. He did not own a animal but he seem to always attract street cats. He figured it was because his rude unapproachable attitude was similar to a cat he joke mentally to himself. there were actually a lot of jokes like that floating around at the headquarters since he hated people, dirt, and getting wet.

he took a bite from his dinner as heard a meow on the other side of the roof. his company finally showed though he did not look in its direction. he never pet the thing nor did he ever really do anything to it but say a few meaningless sentences and 'drop' raviolis for it. He sighed in slight content as he felt the warmth near his foot, knowing the cat was eating.

he continued to stare to the moon as his mind drifted to the please of a past victim. his mind just drift from nothing to the moon to the same memory from before. Just that same image of the barrel and the same questioning of life or death. Levi cringe at the memory as he got up. he hated guns. that barrel was all he thought about. that event was the first time he realized how easily life was to take away. how the human race was dwindling down into extinction and had no chance of surviving. not from the titans. not from each other. not from anything. it was all dispensable. trust was a down fall. relationships were weakness. you just hope to be the last one standing. thats why levi was so skilled. he did not hope to survive, he would survive.

levi left the roof and the cat to go to his room. he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight so he decided to clean his blades and gear until morning. he had yet another mission to be ready for.

—-

the next day came and mostly left with the same celebration in the air leaving capturing up to no debate to the poor blonde man. he was standing in the ball room listening to the bullshit speech the 'governer' gave about peace as he looked for an opening to catch the guy but he saw nothing yet.

he stood in his signature suit with hair slicked down not long enough to cover his short hair under the majority of his hair. He defiantly did not look out of place since he kept and very professional look about him. he casually walked to the food tray to eat figuring he would get some free food since an opening would not seem likely for a bit. the man stood pretending to listen again as he devised a plan until his eye caught sight of a young kid a bit away. The kid quickly looked up and waved at the blonde with a huge smile. He had shaggy dark brown hair and huge bright teal eyes. "eren!" was called through air gaining the boys attention and he wave again. The blonde raised an eyebrow at this but the kid walked back to his group not being phased by his reaction.

'whats a kid doing here?' the blonde thought 'this is no place for him' but he wrote it off with the free food. he gave a sigh as he decided he needed a cigarette and walked outside it was going to be a long night.

By time he got outside he could see night had finally fallen. he lit the cancer stick and took a deep breath letting the nicotine fill his lungs. he took a few more breaths before he heard a large group come down the hallway to the side door he was outside of but the blonde remained nonchalant. The door opened to reveal a group of guards and the governor walking out the governor obviously taking a phone call. the blonde gave a short nod to them but continued on his cigarette leaning against the wall.

he left the cancer stick in his mouth now as he began to play his gloves he wore religiously. he eyed them secretly knowing this was a good chance to do something now but was very out number. thats why he was removing his gloves. He did not know why but for a long time held a special power in his right hand. As hard as it is to believe he could tell 5 minutes into a persons future just by touching an item from them, know where a person is at any given moment by holding a very personal item of theirs and see a person's entire past by direct touch. its a strange gift and he did not know one other person who had it but it was a gift in the least.

the blond waited for a bit for the governor to finish his phone call and for him to began to move to the door. in this moment the blonde pretended to be drunk and tripped knocking the phone from the governor. the guards jumped on him but the retreated seconds later realize it wasn't attack. the blonde got up laughed in his 'drunken' state and got up grabbing the phone.

"i didn't yell dogggg pile-" he slurred handing the phone back to its owner. the governor laughed and stated he was happy people were enjoying the party and they left. The blonde smiled as they left but his smile faltered with his knees when they were out of sight.

"shit!" he grunt on all fours. not because his strength had been used up in exchange for his special power but he saw whats going to happen in 5 minutes. the blonde looked at his watch clocking the time as his other fist hit the floor in anger. in five minutes the governor will be dead. killed by an assassin with blades.

His vision flashed through his head starting at the governor falling revealing the assassin kneeling obviously in a stance that showed a finished attack. his eyes seem cold, un emotional and shown the accuracy of his movements.

'the kid was defiantly skilled but could he kill in a room full of people?' the blonde thought as he began to rise feeling his energy return to him 'where had i seen him?' he questioned himself not really think for an answer. the blonde made it back to the ball room and glanced at his watch.

'2 minutes.' the blonde thought now panicking. 'i have to get to him put how? there to many guards, people, i have no energy…. how the hell is that boy going to kill him? he's on stage and from the looks of it he was waring all black so would be easily spotted… that means he's not here yet… a minute left…. how' The blond snapped out of it as he felt a sudden breeze snapping his head to it to see a open window on the top floor. his eye widen the assassin was here.

'30 seconds' the blond mentally counted down. he snapped his eyes around the room looking for the boy.

'20 seconds' no sign

'10 seconds' at this moment he felt a presence behind him but heard nothing. he didn't even have time to turn his head as saw a blur of black pass by him almost un seen.

"shit!" the blonde spat as he lunged forward gaining a sprint. 'shit this is no joke' the blonde saw a line cross back and forth through the crowd landing soundlessly on walls, tables and flipping over obstacles. he went unseen by every guard he pass.

'5 seconds fuck'

'2'

'where did he- …1' the blonde saw a flash of light reflecting off of what he assumed was the blades… '0' the governor fell revealing a cut through the back of his neck. the blonde was outrage at this and knew the assassin was already outside so he bolted from his spot following through another opened window.

"you!" the blonde gasped barely able to catch the mystery man. "why did you kill him" the blonde continued ignoring the risk of be killed by the obviously more skilled man. "i was going to take him into custody! Alive! don't we have enough killing done by the titans!" the assassin continued looking forward but stayed there so the blonde continued. "really he was a pig but he didn't have to die!" the blonde yelled again grabbing the shoulder of, to his surprise, the much-much smaller man. the smaller man did not turn but stated in a bored tone, "get down.. Erwin Smith" the blonde gasped at this and bounce to the side barely missing a blade that flew through the air. 'he knew my name?!' Erwin thought as he stared at the smaller boy.

The boy had yet to face his direction as he easily dodged the blade as it retracted to it owner. a guard now revealed himself, angry at the no loss his boss. the guard had hooked up his 3DMG to his blades so he could throw and easily retrieve his blades. letting it be known that he most likely could not use the gear for its actual purpose, a hard task to achieve for anyone, and his talent lied in aiming. But he was aiming at someone who flawlessly and with ease dodge every attack. Erwin blinked in surprise from the side of the fight barely keeping up with the movements of the boy. He then realization where he had seen him before. 'thats the kid from earlier that i followed' he thought but cut his own thoughts off as he heard several more 3DMG releases and the young boy was gone, only to appear seconds later next the guard with both of the Gaurds weapons. some how through the young boy's disappearance he had used the guards own 3DMG line to tie him to a tree. the assassin stabbed both blades into the tree crossing them before the guards neck.

"forget you saw me" the boy commanded and left. Erwin stared in surprise as he watched the assassin leave the still living guard. 'ok so only kills targets… thats good… no excess killing..' Erwin thought as he got up and chased the boy "he wait brat!" but he was gone. 'god that kid is fast' erwin sighed leaning against the fence he was now at. '…. that kid was good…' Erwin thought recruitingly, '…we could use him for the survey corp…' and with that note he lifted himself up hopped the fence.

—

later that night Erwin was left sitting on his horse after getting kicked out of the pawn shop for mentioning the kid. he was attempting to pawn his watch for money for food but upon talking about the strange event the owner freaked out saying that he's never heard of anyone see him and live. apparently the mystery boy did the military polices' dirty work. It been a long known fact that there was a secret corrupt part of the military polices that did the kings biding for 'the great of man kind'. No one had any proof of it existence and to that Erwin smirk. He found his new secret weapon. A kid who did not follow all the rules of killing anyone who saw him. The king forgot how great of a recruiter he was and if he brought the kid into the survey corp the king couldn't stop him. the kid would be in public eye and his skills would make an 'accidental death' to retrieve him impossible. Erwin knew how to play politics and he played to win. he would have his newest member soon. He would find this 'Lance Corporal.'

—

_"dad!"_ levi yelled at this moment he was 7. _"mom!" _he scream running through water to reach the bodies on the floor only to see the priest he kill lay there in their place. his heart sank as fear over came him. _"no!" _he turned and ran as fast as he could. trying to out run his parents death, the priest's death…the man that would soon come, but the run only brought to the governor he killed tonight coming out of the water. _"NO."_ the boy cried out slashing through him with his blades that appeared in his hand. He bolted from the falling body to attack another past victim…. and another…. and another…. by the last person he was grown but was met by that same barrel.

that same horrid barrel of that same gun, with that same question of living and dieing, but this time the man pulled the trigger and in a flash the vision was gone.

Levi hated those visions…. the were really just walking nightmares. he felt tears fall from his eyes at the thought of adding to that kill list of his….. he hated people because they all died… because if they knew him they would know a monster….. he hated water because it reminded him of that night….. the wetness seeping through his clothes reminded him of all the blood he spelt that did the same….. he hated getting dirty because it reminded him how the blood of his targets dried a crusted over on his skin and clothes…. and he hated all this more after ever kill.

he sighed as he stared at the ground of his favorite roof top. He did not remember how he got here but he didn't care. he always ended up here after a kill. the breeze is soothing as the moonlight shined down upon the city illuminating the view but comfortably left him out of view.

"HAHAHA!" laughter shot through the air suddenly breaking his thoughts. "isabel!" a male yelled not to far from Levi's current location. "what!" a female voice replied. they sounded as if they were chasing each other. "you're going to have to run faster if you want to catch me, Farlan!" the female voice echoed as a girl appeared on the roof top across from me. she looked down at the boy that had yet to appear sticking her tongue out at him not noticing the extra company a bit away yet. She giggled as she spun around her red hair pigtail flying in her face. She was obviously in the survey crop and when the male arrived, levi assumed was Farlan, was to. Levi remained silent as they pushed each other around hoping to not be spotted but that failed as the girl stopped messing around only to end her line of sight accedently directly at him.

"well HELLO!" she bounced happily and Farlan snapped his to the direction she was looking.

"well hey man, what are you doing here?" Farlan state as if he knew levi.


End file.
